Enharmonic Intervals
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander decides he wants to learn to play the guitar.


Title: Enharmonic Intervals  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander decides he wants to learn to play the guitar.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #469 from tamingthemuse- Enharmonic Intervals

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

After the destruction of Sunnydale and the move to London things seemed to settle down for Xander. He wasn't needed as much as he was when it was just a small group of them. Now there were hundreds of slayers helping and a staff of watchers to do the research and training there really wasn't much for Xander to do in that area. Not that Xander minded. With only one good eye he was more of a liability to the job. So Xander now lived off of disability checks.

Life was good…

Except Xander was fucking bored! And he let Spike know it.

"Luv," Spike said after months of hearing Xander complain. "Why don't you get a hobby?"

"A hobby?" Xander replied as if the words sounded foreign to him. He hadn't had a hobby since he was a kid. Xander painted vintage cars. He wasn't very good at them. "I always wanted to learn how to play the guitar. And these days I can buy DVD's to teach me instead of an actually teacher. I was never a good student so it would be less stressful for me."

Spike kissed Xander and smiled. "Then that's what you should do."

Three months later Spike was wishing he wasn't the supportive, loving boyfriend that he was. For three month Xander was trying and failing to learn to play the guitar. He was trying so hard, practicing everyday several hours at a time. Spike could tell by the look on Xander's face that he knew he wasn't improving as well.

This week he was trying to learn to play _Hot Cross Buns_. Apparently when Xander was in fourth grade his music teacher taught it to the class to play on the ukulele. Xander was the only one who failed to play it correctly. Spike had no idea why Xander wanted to learn guitar.

Xander started the song over and managed to get three of the cords right before messing up. That was an improvement.

"You're getting better, pet," Spike said encouragingly as he watched the football match on mute.

Xander grunted and started over. He didn't think the guitar would be this hard to learn. When he messed up for the millionth time Xander growled and slammed the guitar on the floor. "I'm done!"

Spike's attention left the game. Manchester was losing anyway. "What do you mean?"

"It's been three months, Spike. I think I'm actually getting worse!" Xander moaned. "And I don't even know what the hell enharmonic intervals are!"

Spike pulled Xander against him and rubbed his arm. Spike had no idea what that was either. "Nobody is good at everything, Xan. You just need to find a new hobby. Maybe something that isn't as stressful. It's supposed to be fun."

"I thought this was going to be fun!" Xander complained.

They were quiet both watching the game. Finally Spike suggested, "What about photography?"

"What would I take pictures of?" Xander asked.

"Anything you wanted. London is a gorgeous city," Spike answered.

Xander kissed Spike. "Do sexy vampires show up on digital cameras?"

Spike thought about it. "I don't know. Never had my picture taken since being turned."

"I guess we have to find out then, don't we?" Xander kissed Spike again before dashing out of their apartment.

An hour later Xander returned with a very expensive looking camera. Without even looking at the instructions Xander ripped the camera out of the box stuck in the batteries and memory card and with a flash took a picture of Spike who was in the middle of stuffing one of Xander's treasured Twinkies in his mouth.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Xander complained.

"I forgot?" Spike said looking as innocent as could be.

Xander huffed and checked the screen on his camera. He became very excited. "I can take pictures of you!" He shoved the camera in Spike's face making him go cross eyed.

Spike took the camera from Xander's hands so he could actually see the picture. Xander was right. Spike was stuffing his face with a bloody Twinkie. "Wonderful. Delete that would you, luv?"

Xander stuck his tongue out. "Hell no! It's a great picture. It's not blurry at all!" He snapped another one of Spike looking annoyed. This was going to be fun.

"Why don't you take your camera outside and let me finish watching the game?" Spike suggested.

"Nope," Xander replied. When Spike looked at him with his eyebrow raised he took another picture.

Spike tilted his head and was once again photographed. "Why not?"

"Because I've decided my hobby will be taking pictures… of you," Xander said looking extremely pleased with himself. "And the best thing about is I know I'll never got tired of it!"

Spike was very touched by that. "I love you too, pet. But can you cut it out with the pictures until the game is over?"

Xander nodded and made himself comfortable, camera on his lap.

The next picture taken was Spike yelling at the T.V when Manchester lost the game.

The End


End file.
